highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander-Gwydion
Alexander of Daventry is the son of King Graham and Queen Valanice, as well as the twin brother of Rosella. He is also the grandson of Prince Cedric and Coignice, as well as Sir Hereward. Though the sole prince of Daventry, he is the current reigning king of the Land of the Green Isles. He bears a striking resemblance to both of his parents as well as to his sister, although he is the tallest and leanest in his family. He also bears a unique birthmark on his right thigh. Although firm and stubborn, Alexander is often quite softspoken. He is very self-reliant and sometimes reluctant to ask for help. He is far more scholarly than his relatives. Though Alexander is never dishonest if he can help it, he is quite often mischievous and ever so slightly devious -- though he, at all times, strives for the greater good and to help others. He is also considerably more patient than the average man. He does, however, quite enjoy traveling and does so as often as he is able to. He is not a skilled swordsman, but he knows the technical basics of swordplay and can hold his own in a fight. Alexander does not like tomatoes. History Alexander was born on the same day as his twin sister Rosella, and both were cherished by the entire kingdom. During a summer outing while he was still an infant, the evil wizard Manannan kidnapped Alexander from the shores of Lake Maylie and began to raise him as a slave named Gwydion. It is believed the wizard used a sleep spell to escape with the child undetected. Manannan taught Alexander to read and write, although he planned to kill him on his eighteenth birthday. To Heir is Human Shortly before his eighteenth birthday, Gwydion discovered the wizard's book of spells and began to experiment. Discovering his true identity and the wizard's plan to kill him -- as well as the impending fate of his sister -- Alexander felt an urgent need to escape. He concocted several spells, including a Cat Cookie. He fed the Cat Cookie to Manannan in a bowl of Porridge, transforming his captor into a cat. With this accomplished, Alexander secured passage from the land of Llewdor to Daventry aboard a ship. The ship, he soon discovered, was crewed by pirates who imprisoned him and forced him to labor for them as their cabin boy. When the ship finally approached Daventry, Alexander used Sleep Powder to put the pirates to sleep and escape to shore. He recovered the Pirate's Treasure and made his way into Daventry. After crossing the Great Mountains and escaping an Abominable Snowman, Alexander encountered a gnome who recognized him immediately due to the prince's close resemblance to his father. The gnome sent Alexander up to Cloudland, where the monstrous Three-Headed Dragon had taken Rosella as a sacrifice. After using his Invisibility Ointment, he stirred his Storm Brew and summoned a tremendous storm, which caused lightning to strike the dragon and kill it. After freeing Rosella, they traveled to Castle Daventry to reunite at long last with his parents. The Perils of Rosella After the reunion, Graham decided to pass his Adventurer's Cap on to the next generation. At the same time, he suffered a heart attack. Alexander was stunned that he might lose his father so soon after reuniting with him. He stayed by his father's side until Rosella returned with the Magical Healing Fruit from Tamir. The Floating Castle Alexander soon found himself on a quest to stop the evil Telgrin and free his father's disembodied soul. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder Some time later, Manannan's brother Mordack located Alexander. He shrank and stole the entirety of Castle Daventry and its inhabitants, bringing them to his castle off the coast of Serenia. While Graham hunted for his family, Mordack interrogated the miniaturized Alexander about the spell used to transform Manannan into a cat. Although he truly did not know how to reverse the spell, the wily prince played dumb about the entire incident, claiming it was completely accidental. Mordack was not so easily fooled, but he was killed by Graham before he could harm any members of the Royal Family of Daventry. Crispinophur soon returned the royal family and their castle to their rightful size and place. It was there, in Mordack's Laboratory, that Alexander first laid eyes upon Cassima and fell hopelessly in love. Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow After some time of pining for her, Merlin's Mirror showed Alexander a vision of Cassima and provided him with a way to navigate to the Land of the Green Isles, by the stars. Alexander immediately set out aboard the ship the Johannes Bey. Ultimately, the ship crashed on a rocky reef and Alexander was lost into the ocean. Ultimately, he washed ashore on the Isle of the Crown. Here, he learned of the deaths of Cassima's parents and of her impending wedding to Abdul Alhazred. Not easily swayed, and stranded on the island, Alexander decided to woo the princess anyways and learn about the strange land he found himself in. Over the course of his exploration, he began to uncover hints of a conspiracy. Eventually, he climbed the Cliffs of Logic and was pitted, by the Winged Ones, against the Minotaur. After succeeding in this task and defeating the beast, Alexander was granted an audience with the Oracle of the Winged Ones. She revealed to Alexander that he was, indeed, opposed by a great force of evil. With her aid, he sought out the Druids of the Mists from the Isle of Mists. Following the advice of the Archdruid, Alexander tamed Night Mare and rode on flying horseback to the Land of the Dead. He encountered King Caliphim and Queen Allaria on the surface of the island, and learned that they had been murdered by Alhazred. Alexander traveled into the heart of the Land of the Dead and challenged Samhain for their souls. Samhain asked Alexander to make him cry, which Alexander did by using Prince Cocteau the Thrice-Blessed's Mirror of Truth. The Lord of the Dead returned Caliphim, Allaria, and Alexander to the Isle of the Crown. Alexander, using a magical spellbook he had found, infiltrated the castle. With the aid of Jollo he set in motion a plan to obtain Shamir Shamazle' lamp and thus, take most of Alhazred's power from him. In the meantime, Alexander sought proof of the vizier's treachery. Just after the wedding began, Alexander confronted Captain Saladin with what little evidence he could find. They interrupted the wedding, only to find a very willing Cassima. It was then that Queen Allaria entered the room and realized that her daughter was an imposter. Cassima revealed herself to be Shamir Shamazle in disguise, and Alhazred fled. Alexander gave chase, finally cornering the wicked vizier atop a tower where the real Cassima was tied up. Alexander and Alhazred engaged in a swordfight, while Cassima freed herself from her bonds. In a moment of distraction, Cassima stabbed Alhazred with a dagger and Alexander knocked him unconscious. Guard Dogs arrested the vizier almost immediately afterwards. With the powers of Shamir Shamazle at his disposal, Alexander restored peace to the Land of the Green Isles and restored the ferry. Shamir even brought Alexander's family to the Isle of the Crown so that they could attend his wedding to Cassima, and his coronation as king of the Land of the Green Isles. 458px-Gwydion.JPG|Gwydion (KQ3 Cover Art) GwydionKQ3.jpg|Gwydion in the original KQ3 AlexAmigaship.png|Alexander aboard the Johannes Bey (KQ6) AlexanderstandingKQ6.jpg|Alexander standing on a beach (KQ6) 401px-AlexanderKQC2.jpg|Alexander and Rosella (KQ Companion 2) AlexanderKQcompanion.jpg|Alexander (KQ Companion) Titles & Aliases *Alexander - his birth name *Gwydion - the name given to him by his captor Manannan *Alexander-Gwydion - the name Alexander prefers to use since his return to Daventry *Prince Alexander of Daventry - Alexander's full title prior to his marriage to Cassima *King Alexander of the Land of the Green Isles - Alexander's full title after his marriage to Cassima *Gwydion of Llewdor - the unofficial title of Alexander while enslaved by Manannan Memorable Quotes *"Love cannot be banished, even from this place." *"Listen door, I would have you open! Ali Zebu!" Non-Canon AGDI Universe Manannan kidnapped Alexander by teleporting into his nursery. He planned to kill him on his eighteenth birthday using a precise, special ritual which left Manannan only with a sample of hair for remains. Though Manannan did teach Gwydion to read and write, he did not teach him how to swim. Despite this, Alexander is able to find the Item amongst the treasure the pirates seek. Using the Green Orb, Alexander is able to instantly repair much of the damage caused by the dragon upon his return to Castle Daventry. Infamous Adventure's KQ3 Alexander was kidnapped on behalf of Manannan by a maid, who was killed for her loyal service. Manannan intended to kill the boy on his eighteenth birthday and then send the body back to Daventry. When inquiring about his past, Manannan told Gwydion that his family did not want him, and he was lucky to have found a home at all. After returning to Daventry and rescuing Rosella, Alexander helped to rebuild the kingdom for months before Graham decided to pass on his adventurer's cap. The Silver Lining To Die At Dawn In the fanfiction "To Die At Dawn", Alexander and Graham undergo a heartwrenching reunion in the midst of Graham's heart attack. Alexander offers his life to save Graham's, which the king flatly refuses. Graham discovers the scars that adorn his son's body, and asks for forgiveness. Alexander grants the request. Non-Canon Images BabyalexKQ3R.png|The infant Alexander (AGDI KQ3Redux) GwydionKQ3R.png|Gwydion (AGDI KQ3Redux) AlexwardrobeKQ3IA.png|Gwydion in the Oracle's Cave (IA KQ3VGA) AlexanderKQ3IA2.png|Alexander dressed for court (IA KQ3VGA) AlexanderKQ3IA3.png|Alexander dressed for court (IA KQ3VGA) TSLAlex.jpg|Alexander feeling ill (The Silver Lining) bed_time_stories_by_arkillian-d4ah1sc.jpg|Bed Time Stories by Arkillian, featuring Alexander and Cassima King__s_Quest_Characters.jpg|Alexander and Rosella depicted by Arkillian tear_drop_by_arkillian-d3799wt.jpg|Teardrops by Arkillian, featuring Alexander and Cassima the_friend_that_cried_wolf_by_arkillian-d45u5nu.jpg|The Friend That Cried Wolf by Arkillian, featuring Alexander and Rosella wounds_of_a_forlorn_king_by_arkillian-d3602q2.jpg|Wounds of a Forlorn King by Arkillian, featuring Edgar and Alexander Real World Alexander is one of the central characters of the King's Quest series. He is the main character of King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human and King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow. He is seen in King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella and King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder, and mentioned in King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride. He is also the central character in the novel The Floating Castle. He appears also in many fan works. He is the main character of the Infamous Adventures remake of King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human VGA as well as of the AGDI remake King's Quest III Redux. He is also the main protagonist of King's Quest ZZT and King's Quest ZZT2. He appears in King's Quest 2 1/2: Breast Intentions, and the game The Silver Lining. He appears in at least two fanfiction: "To Die At Dawn" and Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ3 Characters Category:KQ4 Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:TSL Characters Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Kingdom of Daventry Members Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:KQ3R Characters Category:KQ3+ Characters Category:Isle of the Crown Members Category:King's Quest Heroes Category:KQ Servant Characters Category:KQ Prince Characters Category:KQ King Characters Category:KQ Adventurer Characters Category:KQ Magician Characters Category:Land of the Green Isles Members Category:KQ Human Characters Category:KQ ZZT Characters Category:KQ Novels Characters Category:Crown of the Green Isles Category:Daventry Royal Family